


memories (direvisi)

by summer148



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25313566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summer148/pseuds/summer148
Summary: Minhyung kembali pulang ke rumah — di mana ia menghabiskan masa kecil hingga remajanya di sana. Semua masih terlihat sama seperti terakhir kali ia meninggalkannya, bahkan tata letak barang di kamarnya sekalipun. Pamannya, Youngho, menjaga rumah ini dengan sangat baik.Tetapi, ada satu hal yang membuat Minhyung heran. Mengenai pigura-pigura yang terpajang di kamarnya.Lee Donghyuck, siapa dia?
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee
Kudos: 9





	1. a thousand winds

**Author's Note:**

> Henlo! 
> 
> Sebelum masuk ke ceritanya, saya mau ngasih tau sesuatu agar nantinya tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan atau hal-hal buruk lainnya. Saya kepikiran untuk membuat cerita ini setelah menonton fmv markhyuck yang ada di youtube (link ada di akhir cerita).
> 
> Saya juga pengin ingatin ini berkali-kali, bahwa apa yang saya tulis hanyalah fiksi hasil dari imajinasi dan ide-ide yang ada di kepala saya. Nama dan beberapa karakteristik hanya hasil pinjaman, bukan hak/milik saya sepenuhnya.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Donghyuck, bagaimana jika kamu mendapat kesempatan untuk terlahir kembali, kamu ingin menjadi apa?"_

* * *

Tidak biasanya mereka memilih untuk berjalan kaki seperti ini pulang ke rumah. Jika terjadi sesuatu, mari kita salahkan saja Minhyung karena ini adalah ide darinya.

Biasanya, Minhyung akan selalu menjemput Donghyuck ke kelasnya dan kemudian mereka akan berjalan bersama menuju parkiran sepeda. Pulang ke rumah bersama seraya berboncengan, Minhyung yang dengan senang hati mendayung sepeda serta Donghyuck yang duduk di belakangnya sembari tertawa lepas.

Tetapi kini mereka berjalan kaki karena Minhyung sengaja meninggalkan sepedanya di sekolah. Minhyung bilang, ada sesuatu yang ingin ia tunjukkan pada Donghyuck. Awalnya yang lebih muda sempat menolak sebab dia tahu bahwa Ayah Minhyung akan marah. Melihat kegelisahan Donghyuck, Minhyung hanya menertawainya kemudian berkata bahwa tidak apa jika sesekali mereka pulang terlambat ke rumah.

Minhyung bilang bermain sepulang sekolah itu tidak ada salahnya, kok. Minhyung juga bilang bahwa sebelumnya dia sudah meminta izin pada Ayah dan Ibu, juga Judith. Donghyuck sangat bingung pada awalnya, lantaran Minhyung tidak memberitahukan perihal itu padanya terlebih dahulu.

Tahu-tahu Minhyung yang telah menunggunya di luar kelas, menarik tangannya dan berlari meninggalkan halaman sekolah. Ketika Donghyuck bertanya bagaimana dengan sepedanya, Minhyung tidak menjawab dan malah semakin cepat berlari.

Kini mereka berjalan di sepanjang jalan yang dipenuhi batu kerikil, tidak jauh dari tempat mereka tengah berjalan, ada rel kereta api yang memanjang mengikuti jalurnya. Angin sore yang berembus menemani setiap langkah mereka. Hamparan rumput yang luas, kicauan burung sore yang bernyanyi, seolah-olah menjadi saksi bisu atas perbincangan mereka kala itu.

"Apa kamu tahu, jalan ini menuju ke tepi laut?" Minhyung bertanya. Ia memperhatikan Donghyuck yang berjalan di sebelahnya. Senyuman manis dari si kecil yang terpatri sedari tadi tak pernah pudar.

"Benarkah?" Donghyuck balik bertanya. Lihat, bagaimana mata itu berbinar tidak akan pernah Minhyung lupakan. Tolong catat yang satu ini. **Minhyung-tidak-akan-melupakannya.** Walau mata Donghyuck mengatakan bahwa ia bersemangat, Minhyung tidak bisa melewatkan yang satu ini—bahwa Donghyuck juga terlihat bingung dan sedikit cemas. Dia belum pernah melewati jalanan ini sebelumnya.

Minhyung seketika tertawa ketika melihat reaksi Adiknya itu, tangannya terangkat untuk mengacak rambut Donghyuck yang terasa lembut dan mencubit kedua pipinya yang sedikit berisi itu. Minhyung kemudian mengangguk dengan semangat sebelum menjawab. "Jika kita terus berjalan mengikuti jalan ini, maka kita akan sampai di tepi laut setelahnya. Kamu mau bermain di sana?"

Donghyuck balas menangguk dengan semangat. Dan Minhyung tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyuman lebarnya. Kemudian tangan mereka saling bertaut dan mulai kembali melangkah.

Suara klakson dari kereta api yang begitu keras mengejutkan Donghyuck. Disusul dengan bunyi lonceng dari kereta api tersebut yang membuatnya beringsut mendekat pada Minhyung.

Kereta api melintas, Donghyuck melihatnya dengan mulut terbuka. Rasa takut, terkejut sekaligus kagum begitu jelas terlihat di raut mukanya. Minhyung terkekeh, ia dengan segera memeluk bahu Donghyuck dari samping.

"Pertama kalinya melihat kereta api sedekat ini?"

Donghyuck sedikit mendongak untuk menatap Minhyung dari dekat. Matanya masih terlihat berbinar berikut senyumannya yang cerah. "Sangat besar dan panjang. Bunyinya begitu keras, telingaku sedikit sakit." Minhyung tersenyum, dan kemudian mengelus-elus telinga Donghyuck sebelum menuntunnya untuk kembali melanjutkan langkah mereka yang sempat terhenti.

Setelah berjalan mengikuti sepanjang jalan di samping rel kereta api, yang mana mengantarkan mereka pada tepi pantai, baik Minhyung dan Donghyuck dengan segera berlari dengan bersemangat. Mengabaikan sepatu mereka yang akan basah dan kotor terkena pasir dan air pantai. Suara teriakan Donghyuck yang terlampau bahagia memenuhi indra pendengaran Minhyung—yang kemudian membuatnya melukis senyum karena bahagia.

Bahagia bagi Minhyung sangatlah sederhana. Bagaimana cara ia berhasil melukis kebahagiaan pada Donghyuck adalah salah satunya. Minhyung akan merekam momen di saat itu dengan baik, menyimpannya dalam memori khusus bersama Donghyuck. Minhyung akan menangkap semua cuplikan indah yang tercipta bersama dengan matahari kecilnya.

_Bagaimana indahnya si kecil, Donghyuck, dengan pantai sebagai latar._

Angin sore yang berembus, menyejukkan juga menenangkan. Ini bukan yang pertama bagi Donghyuck mengunjungi pantai sebab Minhyung sering mengajaknya bermain di sini pada akhir pekan.

Jarak dari rumah menuju pantai cukup jauh. Tetapi Minhyung akan dengan senang hati membonceng Donghyuck dengan sepedanya sembari bernyanyi bersama di sepanjang jalan menuju pantai.

Dan ketika sampai, mereka akan berdiri sebentar di tepi pantai untuk menikmati keindahaan semesta untuk setelahnya berlari jika ombak datang. Kemudian permainan batu gunting kertas yang tidak pernah terlupakan — yang kalah akan mengejar yang menang. 

Ketika di pantai, Donghyuck gemar mengumpulkan batu-batu yang menurutnya terlihat cantik dan membawanya pulang untuk dikoleksi. Selain itu, Donghyuck juga senang menggambar. Maka ketika di pantai, Minhyung akan selalu mencari ranting pohon berukuran kecil untuk Donghyuck gunakan sebagai alat melukisnya di pasir pantai. Donghyuck seringkali menggambar matahari dan beruang, terkadang ia juga membuat nama mereka berdua dengan begitu besar.

Dan bagaimanapun, satu hal yang seharusnya selalu Minhyung ingat. Bahwa mereka tidak boleh pulang dalam keadaan basah, terlebih Donghyuck. Jika itu terjadi maka Judith akan marah, begitu juga Ayah dan Ibu. Donghyuck adalah anak yang berbeda, ia rentan terhadap penyakit dan mudah terkena flu serta demam tinggi. Kekebalan tubuhnya lemah, tidak sama seperti Minhyung. Maka dari itu, mereka harus menghindari air pantai agar tidak basah. Juga, Donghyuck tidak bisa berdamai dengan cuaca dingin. Itu juga yang menjadi penyebab kenapa mereka tidak bisa berlama-lama bermain di pantai.

Jika biasanya mereka akan pulang ketika senja, maka kali ini mereka bertahan lebih lama. Lembayung telah menghiasi langit, pertanda hari akan berubah menjadi gelap sebentar lagi. Setelah puas bermain, mereka duduk di atas pasir pantai, menatap ke arah lautan yang terbentang luas. Pemandangan matahari terbenam mereka saksikan dengan begitu damai. Kepala Donghyuck bersandar nyaman pada bahu Minhyung. Suara deburan ombak menjadi musik penenang. Lelah sehabis bermain tidak lagi terasa karenanya.

"Kak, bagaimana jika kamu melupakan segalanya tentang aku? Bagaimana jika Tuhan menghapus semua memorimu tentang kita? Termasuk cerita tentang kita di hari ini."

Sekonyong-konyong pertanyaan itu terlontar dari bibir Donghyuck, Minhyung tidak memiliki reaksi lebih selain diam. Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti mengapa pertanyaan itu bisa terlintas di pikiran yang lebih muda. Atmosfer kala itu seharusnya menenangkan, bukan sendu seperti pertanyaan Donghyuck.

Minhyung sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. Melihat Donghyuck yang kini pandangannya jauh ke depan. Tidak pernah ada bayangan yang terlintas dalam pikiran Minhyung tentang kehilangan sebelum ini. Tetapi pertanyaan Donghyuck membawanya ke sana. Minhyung seketika nelangsa, ia tidak pernah ingin—lebih tepatnya tidak siap unutk menerima kenyataan pahit seperti kehilangan.

Lama Minhyung menatap Donghyuck, membuat pandangannya memburam. Minhyung bukan anak yang mudah menangis dan dia tidak suka menangis. Ia memilih untuk mengalihkan pandangannya. Menatap lurus ke depan—hamparan laut lepas yang terbentang serta langit jingga dan burung-burung yang bernari.

"Donghyuck, bagaimana jika kamu mendapat kesempatan untuk terlahir kembali, kamu ... ingin menjadi apa?" Dan Minhyung memilih untuk tidak menanggapi pertanyaan Donghyuck.

"Kakak lihat ke depan sana," ujar Donghyuck dan pandangan Mihyung sama sekali tidak teralihkan. "Aku ingin menjadi lautan," jawab Donghyuck setelahnya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya, mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi sedikit menyamping untuk menatap Minhyung. "Kenapa malah kamu yang bertanya? Ayo jawab pertanyaan aku terlebih dahulu." Pintanya.

Minhyung membalas tatapan Donghyuck dan tersenyum lembut. "Aku akan mengingat yang itu."

Kini, Dahi Donghyuck terlihat berkerut ketika menatap Minhyung. "Apa maksudnya?"

"Meskipun aku lupa akan segalanya, segala tentangmu dan kita, aku akan mengingat yang itu. Lautan."

Serta-merta Donghyuck tersenyum seakan ia paham apa maksud dari Minhyung. Kerutan di dahinya hilang begitu saja — tergantikan dengan senyuman cerah yang tampak sangat menggemaskan. "Aku ingin terlahir kembali menjadi samudera ini. Kamu tahu ‘kan, lautan ini tidak akan berpindah. Akan tetap sama, di sini.”

Donghyuck menggenggam tangan Minhyung yang terasa hangat. Kontras dengan tangannya yang dingin. Minhyung seketika menengok ke Donghyuck dan menatapnya dengan khawatir. “Tangan kamu dingin, ayo kita pul—” Donghyuck memutus ucapan Minhyung dengan gelengan kepalanya. Masih dengan senyumannya, Donghyuck kembali berucap. “Nanti, bila waktunya tiba dan kamu melupakan semuanya, datanglah ke sini. Walau memori kamu tentang aku sudah hilang, aku akan tetap ada di sini; sebagai lautan."


	2. Chapter 2

-

_Dalam ingatannya, waktu telah berlalu sepuluh tahun lamanya._

Untuk yang pertama kalinya setelah sepuluh tahun berlalu, Mark kembali memijakkan langkah kakinya di kota— dimana ia besar dan tumbuh berkembang. Seoul adalah kota sibuk yang tidak pernah tidur. Jika dirinya diminta untuk mendeskripsikan bagaimana pandangannya mengenai kota ini, maka jangan heran jika melihat Mark yang beberapa tahun lagi memasuki kepala tiha ini berubah menjadi sangat emosional pun sentimental. Satu kata; maka Mark akan menjawa _bermakna_.

Ada banyak cerita mengenai kota Seoul dalam ingatannya. Seperti, kota Seoul telah menjadi salah satu kepingan penting dalam hidupnya. Memiliki peran yang menjadi saksi bisu atas segala hal yang pernah ia lalui. Mark—yang lahir dengan nama Lee Minhyung, adalah salah satu dari mereka yang melukiskan cerita masa kecil hingga masa remaja awalnya di kota Seoul. Ada banyak fragmen yang disimpan Mark dalam memorinya—yang kemudian menumpuk, dan tersusun begitu rapi. Mengingat begitu banyak cerita yang ia panggil kembali dari alam bawah sadarnya, menciptakan sebuah senyuman yang begitu dalam maknanya. Bagaimana hari-harinya dulu saat tinggal di kota ini, terasa begitu jelas dan nyata. 

Tidak satupun dari segala bentuk rumahnya ada yang berubah. Ia mengingatnya secara sadar, rumah itu tampak kokoh berdiri sama seperti saat terakhir kali ia lihat sebelum pindah ke Negara lain. Dan kini, untuk pertama kalinya setelah sepuluh tahun berlalu, Mark berdiri di depan rumahnya. Tempat tinggal yang sebenarnya. Kembali pada rumah yang sesungguhnya. 

Tanpa menyadari bahwa sejatinya, ia telah kehilangan beberapa kepingan lainnya atau bahkan hampir dari sebagian penting dari kenangan yang pernah menyapa hidupnya. 

Dalam ingatannya, di rumah inilah, Mark kecil belajar banyak hal. Lee Minhyung, yang selalu menjadi kebanggaan keluarga. Dan kini, Minhyung yang telah dewasa kembali pulang, dengan nama Mark yang telah melekat lebih dari Minhyung (nama yang diberikan padanya sejak lahir). 

Ketika kakinya melangkah memasuki perkarangan halaman depan, rasa rindu yang menumpuk itu meluap begitu saja. Perasaan yang tidak bisa ia jelaskan, mendominasi hatinya yang semakin terasa sendu. Pijakan pertama kakinya pada rumput basah di perkarangan depan rumah, disambut dengan aroma khas bumi setelah air hujan menyapa, juga bercampur dengan aroma tanah yang lembab—aroma-aroma itu bercampur dan menyapa indra penciumannya, agaknya sedikit membuat jiwanya menjadi tenang.

Kemudian, Mark mulai menyapa segala sisi depan rumah. Ada ayunan yang terbuat dari kayu, di sisi kanan perkarangan. Jantungnya berdenyut nyeri ketika melihat itu. Ingatnya dulu, ayunan itu dibuat oleh Almarhum Ayah ketika ia masih berusia lima tahun. Banyak kenangan yang terjadi di sana. Mark masih bisa mengingatnya walau sedikit buram. 

Dengan atmosfer seperti ini, Mark menjadi sentimental. Kembali pulang, membuat semua kesedihan yang tersimpan menjadi terbebas begitu saja. Meluap dan menebarkan kesenduan. Mark menghembuskan napasnya. Mencoba untuk kuat, dengan menetralkan pernapasannya yang sempat tersendat karena sesak—emosinya sempat teracak.

Tidak ingin berlama-lama bergelut dengan atmosfer itu, Mark menyeret kopernya dan berjalan di atas jalan setapak yang menghubungkannya dengan beranda depan rumah. Dengan perlahan, Mark membuka pintu rumahnya. Aroma khas kayu manis menyapa indra penciumannya. Rasa rindu itu, lagi-lagi meluap. Rumah itu terasa dingin. Namun, tidak seperti rumah yang telah ditinggal lama.

Mark masuk dan mengganti sepatunya dengan sandal rumah yang telah tersedia di rak tepat di sisi kanan pintu masuk. Mark kembali menyeret koper besarnya, dan melangkah dengan pelan. Tidak ada yang berbeda, setelah sepuluh tahun berlalu. Sejak terakhir kali ia meninggalkan rumah ini. Perabotan yang tertata di segala sisi rumah masih sama. Mark tentu masih mengingatnya dengan jelas. Rumah ini, terasa dingin tetapi terlihat sangat terawat. Walau hening dan sepi yang menyambutnya masuk, tetap saja Mark merasa nyaman. Karena bagaimanapun, ia pulang ke rumahnya sendiri.

Ketika Mark sampai di ruang tengah, ia melepaskan tas ranselnya dan meletakkannya di atas sofa. Pandangannya kembali beredar. Menatapi seluruh benda yang ada di ruang tengah tersebut. Foto-foto yang terpanjang di dinding menarik perhatian Mark. Terlebih sebuah pigura dengan ukuran besar yang terpajang di sisi kanan. Itu adalah foto keluarga. Dimana Ayah dan Ibu duduk di kursi kayu dengan Mark yang berumur enam tahun—ingatnya begitu, duduk di tengah Ayah dan Ibu. Senyuman kedua orang tuanya terlihat begitu nyata sehingga mengundangnya untuk turut tersenyum juga. Ia merasa hatinya menghangat, dan mengundang perasaan rindu akan sosok Ayah yang bijaksana dan sampai kapanpun akan menjadi panutannya, pahlawannya.

Mark baru saja akan melanjutkan langkahnya ketika sebuah suara memanggil namanya. Itu adalah Johnny, anak dari kakak laki-laki mendiang Ayah. Johnny berdiri di anak tangga ketiga terakhir. Senyumannya yang lebar itu, ah, betapa Mark sangat merindukan sepupunya yang satu ini! Ia sampai berseru dengan semangat memanggil nama sepupunya tersebut.

Johnny terkekeh sebelum mulai berjalan dengan cepat menghampiri Mark untuk ia peluk setelahnya. 

"Selamat datang, Mark," ucapan selamat datang dari Johnny mengundang gelak tawa dari keduanya. Entah karena apa, hanya saja tawa yang keluar dari mulut dua pria dewasa itu terasa sangat emosional.

Mark tersenyum setelahnya, ia membalas pelukan Johnny dengan sangat erat. Mark seakan melampiaskan rasa rindunya yang meluap itu pada Johnny melalui pelukan itu. " _It's weird for me to say this kind of thing, but damn ... I really miss you!_ "

Johnny melepas pelukan itu karena tergelak. Kali ini, sungguh ─ ia benar-benar tertawa karena Mark sangatlah lucu! Tidak ada bedanya, Mark yang bahkan dua tahun lagi akan berkepala tiga masih terlihat sangat jenaka di mata Johnny.

Mark mendengus kesal. Johnny memang tidak berubah sama sekali walau sudah cukup berumur. Selera humornya memang sangat payah. Apapun akan membangkitkan hasratnya untuk tertawa. Ia juga senang menggodanya. "Perhatikan gigimu, John. Aku khawatir kamu kehilangan mereka di usia dini." 

Salah. Mark salah memilih kalimat sebab Johnny kini semakin tergelak sembari memegang perutnya. " _Dude, stop it_! Hey ayolah, ajal tidak ada yang tahu, jangan tertawa begitu kencang, tolong ingatlah usiamu yang sudah rentan."

"Hahaha, oke aku berhenti. Oke, _huft_ — _pffftt_ , Mark! Jangan memasang tampang seperti itu, aku tidak kuat untuk memahan tawa!" 

Mark merotasikan matanya, merasa malas dengan sikap Johnny yang seperti ini. Jadilah ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur untuk mengambil air minum, dia sangat haus omong-omong. 

Setelah meneguk secangkir air mineral, ia duduk di kursi makan. Johnny menyusul ke dapur dan menawarkannya untuk meminum secangkir coklat hangat sembari berbincang sedikit. Mark tentu dengan senang hati menerimanya. Sudah lama sejak terakhir kali ia meminum coklat hangat buatan sepupunya ini.

"Kenapa tidak memencet bel? Jika tidak turun, aku tidak akan tahu kalau kamu sudah sampai. Padahal aku bisa menjemput ke bandara." Johnny memulai percakapan setelah menyodorkan secangkir coklat hangat pada Mark.

"Apa aku harus melakukannya?" Tanya Mark. Ia menghirup coklat hangat buatan Johnny tersebut lalu setelahnya tersenyum. " _Dude_ , cita rasa ini masih sama, kalau begini aku akan memintamu untuk membuatkanku coklat hangat setiap hari di musim dingin."

" _Sure_ ," ujarnya. Johnny menatap Mark, ia juga mengangkat cangkirnya dan menaikkan sebelah alis. "Satu cangkir kamu bisa membayarku seratus ribu won."

Mark tersedak dalam minumnya, membalas tatapan Johnny dengan kesal. "Sama sekali tidak berubah," ucapnya sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

Johnny hanya terkekeh, tidak lagi menanggapi candaan itu. Ia melirik Mark, anak itu tampak sangat menikmati coklat hangat buatannya. "Hey, auramu semakin berbeda saja. Apa ini karena kita yang lama tak bertemu atau memang kamu yang terlihat semakin tampan setelah menetap di Kanada? Kehidupanmu di sana, baik 'kan?"

Ada perasaan yang menggelitik ketika mendengar Johnny memanggilnya dengan nama itu. Lama sudah ia tak mendengar orang-orang di sekitarnya memanggilnya dengan Minhyung sebab selama di Kanada ia kemana-mana bersama dengan Mark sebagai namanya. Bahkan keluarga besar di sana, tidak lagi pernah memanggilnya dengan nama itu. 

"Baik, tidak ada masalah apapun. Aku lulus strata satu di umur dua puluh dua kemudian lanjut pascasarjana dan lulus di umur dua puluh empat. Dan selama itu, kehidupanku baik-baik saja. Oh, kamu juga tahu 'kan, kalau aku tergabung dalam sebuah band bersama teman-temanku. Sayang sekali, semua harus berhenti begitu saja. Tetapi, aku masih tetap membuat lirik-lirik dan sesekali membuat nada, yah, walau tidak pernah aku publikasi secara umum." 

"Lalu, keputusanmu untuk pindah ke sini?"

"Sudah bulat. Aku akan mulai mengurus berkas-berkasku setelah semua urusan perpindahanku kemari telah selesai. Jadi selama itu, mohon bimbinganmu ya, senior. Sepuluh tahun sudah aku meninggalkan kota ini, sedikit banyak membuatku asing dan buta arah. Dan, oh! apa kamu tahu? Bibimu itu, _huh_ , menyebalkan sekali. Dia sempat melarang dan menentang keputusanku ini. Dia memaksaku untuk tetap melanjutkan kerja di sana. Dia takut tidak akan ada yang mengurusku selama di sini. John, aku benar-benar pusing ketika mendengar omelan Ibu! Jelas-jelas dia tahu aku ini sudah berumur dua puluh delapan tahun, dan dia masih memperlakukanku seperti seorang remaja yang baru saja puber. Aku tidak habis pikir, walau pada akhirnya Ibu tetap mengiyakan, dengan sedikit rayuan dari nenek tentunya." 

Kemudian, perbincangan itu berlanjut. Bercerita mengenai apapun. Melepas rindu satu sama lain dengan saling berbagi kisah. Sesekali tawa keras Mark akan terdengar ketika Johnny melemparkan candaan konyol. Lalu setelah puas berbincang, Johnny berdiri dan meletakkan cangkir yang isinya telah tandas ke tempat pencucian piring. Kemudian mengambil celemek yang tergantung di dinding kanan dapur sebelum melangkah menuju pantri dapur.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku ingin memasak untuk makan malam sebenarnya, karena aku pikir kamu bakalan sampai di malam hari. Pergilah ke kamarmu dulu untuk istirahat. Aku tahu perjalananmu pasti sangat membosankan dan melelahkan. Tenang saja, tidak ada yang berubah dari kamarmu. Aku menjaganya dengan baik. Masih ingat dimana letak kamarmu 'kan, Minhyung?"

Mark mengangguk dengan mantap. Tak lupa senyumannya yang begitu lebar. "Tentu," balasnya. Ia berdiri untuk membawa cangkir bekasnya minum itu ke tempat penyucian piring. Setelahnya ia melangkah untuk mengambil tas ransel yang sebelumnya diletak di atas sofa.

Setelah menyandang ranselnya, Mark menyempatkan untuk kembali ke dapur dan mengatakan pada Johnny untuk membangunkannya jika saja ia tertidur nantinya.

Johnny mengangguk. Ia mulai sibuk dengan aktivitas memasaknya. "Aku akan membangunkanmu sebelum makan malam. Naiklah. Kalau kamu ingin mandi, air hangat masih berfungsi dengan baik. Beberapa pakaianmu yang lama juga masih ada di dalam lemari, tapi aku rasa tidak akan muat lagi mengingat tubuhmu yang jauh lebih kekar sekarang, hahahaha. Pergi sana, aku akan menyuruh paman Kim untuk membawakan kopermu ke atas."

Mark mengangguk singkat, kemudian ia teringat sesuatu. Mengedarkan pandangannya, seperti mencari seseorang.

"Judith?" Johnny berujar tiba-tiba. Ia telah berdiri di depan kulkas sembari melihat ke arah Mark.

Mendengar nama Judith, Mark spontan mengangguk. Terlalu larut dalam kesenduan, dan berbagi cerita hangat bersama Johnny—hingga ia melupakan seseorang yang cukup berperan penting juga dalam hidupnya. Judith, orang kepercayaan mendiang Ayah. Judith, yang sudah ia anggap sebagai Ayah kedua. 

Judith, sudah cukup lama bekerja untuk keluarganya dan memilih untuk menetap di Seoul— di rumah ini. Judith jugalah orang yang selalu menjaga Mark kecil hingga remaja. Judith yang akan selalu menemaninya ketika kedua orang tuanya pergi bekerja atau bertugas ke luar kota.

Baru ia sadari, jika Johnny tidak sendirian menempati rumah ini. Ada Judith, yang masih setia mendampingi dan tetap bekerja untuk keluarganya walau Ayah telah tiada. Semenjak Ibu dan Mark pindah ke Kanada setelah Ayah meninggal, Judith kini beralih tugas menjadi asisten pribadi Johnny. Sebab ia lebih memilih untuk tetap di Korea saja dan menjaga aset-aset peninggalan mendiang Ayah dan juga bertugas untuk Johnny. Walau begitu, mereka masih tetap bertukar kabar walau tidak intens. Judith yang mungkin saja sudah berusia setengah abad kini karena Judith seumuran dengan mendiang Ayah. Ah, ia jadi merindukan pria paruh baya itu.

"Dimana Judith?" Mark kembali bertanya.

"Ia sedang berada di Jeju, mungkin beberapa hari lagi baru akan kembali."

Mark mengerutkan keningnya, "Jeju? Untuk alasan apa ia ke sana? Seingatku, dia tidak memiliki kerabat ataupun teman yang tinggal di sana? Kamu membuatnya memiliki tugas di sana?"

Johnny terdiam beberapa detik. Suasana hatinya serta-merta berubah. Merasa seperti ada rasa yang tak kasatmata - menusuknya tepat di hati, hingga membuatnya sedikit gagap untuk membalas pertanyaan Mark sebab lidahnya yang menjadi kelu. Johnny bahkan tidak sadar bahwa ia telah menahan napasnya selama beberapa sekon.

Berdehem singkat, Johnny tersenyum. "Mengunjungi seseorang," jawabnya. Sulit untuk Johnny mengucapkan kata-kata, sebenarnya. Pertanyaan Mark hanya sederhana mengenai Judith, tetapi itu seperti pemantik, yang mana memicu api dalam hatinya. Dan hanya itulah yang bisa ia ucapkan untuk membalas semua pertanyaan yang terucap dari bibir Mark, atau barangkali pertanyaan-pertanyaan lain di dalam kepalanya yang tak ia utarakan. Apa yang selama ini Johnny pendam pada akhirnya atau lambat laun akan terbuka seiring dengan berjalannya waktu. Detik, menit, jam— Johnny mengitung secara lambat karena enggan membawa luka kembali. Terlalu pedih untuk memutar cuplikan-cuplikan yang telah lama terkubur. Tetapi ia tidak bisa mengelak jika waktu yang telah dinantikan itu tiba. 

Kemudian, Johnny memberanikan diri serta menguatkan hati untuk menatap sepupunya tersebut untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya, "seseorang yang sangat berarti baginya."

_Dan juga berarti bagimu, Minhyung. Sangat-sangat berarti sehingga kamu pernah mengorbankan semestamu untuknya._

Mark merasa ada yang aneh dari nada bicara Johnny, dan juga senyuman yang— entahlah, Mark tidak bisa mengartikannya senyuman itu. Ia juga menangkap getaran aneh dalam ucapan sepupunya itu. Semua terasa janggal dan mengganggu pikiran.

Ini seperti, ada sesuatu yang dia sendiri tidak tahu atau mungkin sesuatu yang sengaja untuk disembunyikan darinya.

* * *

Mark tentu masih mengingat dimana letak kamarnya. Pintu bercat putih, dan dua gantungan kecil tepat di tengah pintu. Ada gantungan kecil berbentuk semangka. Ia tertawa melihat itu, membayangkan betapa cintanya ia terhadap buah merah dengan kulit hijau itu. Dan juga gantungan boneka beruang cokelat berukuran kecil, yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan di mata Mark.

Membuka pintu perlahan, Mark menemukan kamarnya yang didominasi dengan warna abu-abu putih. Aroma kayu manis yang sedari tadi dihirupnya kini berganti dengan bau mint bercampur buah-buahan. Mark menyukai aroma ini, membuatnya teringat akan masa-masa remajanya. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, rindu itu meluap. Pemandangan kamar yang sangat familiar di matanya. 

Kamar yang temaram itu, terasa dingin. Mark berjalan menuju jendela dan membuka gordennya. Langit masih tampak mendung dengan sedikit kelabu yang menghiasi. Tangannya tergetak untuk membuka jendela, dan membiarkan embusan angin sore menerpa wajahnya. Rasanya sejuk sekaligus sendu. Setelah itu, barulah ia berjalan mengitari kamarnya. Berniat untuk kembali mengenang. Semua masih tertata dengan rapi dan sama. Barang-barang di atas meja belajarnya, buku-buku bacaannya semasa sekolah dulu, dan juga beberapa mainannya.

Namun, ada beberapa hal yang membuat Mark tidak paham sekaligus bingung. Di kamarnya, memang tidak ditempeli stiker maupun poster-poster idolanya. Dia bukan tipikal orang yang hobi mengoleksi benda-benda seperti itu. Terlebih menempelkannya di dinding, Mark tidak menyukainya. Tetapi, di kamarnya ada banyak sekali pigura, yang mana membuat Mark terdiam untuk mencerna semuanya, ia sama sekali tidak tahu siapa sosok lelaki yang ada di dalam foto tersebut. Ini aneh, menurutnya. Ia merasa tidak pernah suka atau hobi mengoleksi foto seperti ini.

Mark mengambil salah satu pigura yang mampu mengambil lebih alih perhatiannya. Mereka—di potret itu masih terlihat muda. Jika Mark tidak salah menebak, itu adalah dirinya di umur tujuh belas. Potret dimana Mark tengah berpelukan dengan sosok yang tidak ia kenali itu. Dengan pemandangan pantai di kala senja sebagai latar. Dimana, juga pemandangan matahari yang akan terbenam menjadi latar belakang.

Mark mengerutkan keningnya, berpikir keras dan berusaha mengingat. Jika dilihat, ini sangat romantis untuk ukuran dua orang yang saling dekat. Tentu saja, berpelukan dengan latar matahari terbenam adalah hal yang romantis baginya. Namun, Mark tidak paham sebab ia tidak tahu siapa sosok lelaki yang ia peluk di dalam potret itu. Mark buntu. Tidak bisa mengingat apapun.

Dan pertanyaan besar dalam pikirannya adalah, mengapa ia tidak bisa mengingat walau ia sudah berusaha? Memori tentang sosok itu seperti hilang tanpa sisa sedikitpun. 

Mark masih menggenggam foto tersebut kemudian kembali mengitari kamarnya. Tidak hanya satu, dua atau tiga. Namun masih banyak pigura foto dirinya juga lelaki itu. Pernak-pernik beruang kecil bewarna cokelat juga banyak di sekitar pigura fotonya. Mark terus bertanya-tanya mengapa tidak ada satupun yang bisa ia ingat. Terlalu banyak potret yang cukup menjelaskan bahwa mereka terlihat sangat dekat sekali. Atau mungkin ada hubungan lebih yang terikat di antara mereka.

Tapi siapa? Sungguh, Mark merasa sangat kebingungan karena tidak bisa mengingat barang satu detik pun kepingan tentang mereka berdua. Dan Mark yakin. Ada sesuatu yang tidak ia ketahui atau mungkin sesuatu yang tak bisa ia ingat.

Bahwa ia memang telah kehilangan beberapa kepingan penting dalam hidupnya. 

-

[Who is He](https://youtu.be/zWVNK-kI9g0)


	3. Chapter 3

-

Mark keluar dari kamar mandi sembari mengacak-ngacak rambut basahnya dengan handuk kecil. Setelahnya ia berjalan ke lemari pakaian. Melihat beberapa setelan baju di dalam lemari—ia tersenyum tipis, masih ada beberapa bajunya semasa remaja. Bahkan baju seragam sekolahnya semasa _senior high school_ masih tergantung rapi. Potongan-potongan kesadaran akan masa remajanya hidup kembali. Rasa rindu akan suasana sekolah, juga teman-teman semasa remaja pun muncul. Mark menutup kembali lemarinya, memilih untuk menyudahi kesadarannya akan masa lampau tersebut.

Ia berjalan menuju kopernya yang telah terbuka—menampilkan pakaian-pakaiannya yang masih terlipat rapi di dalamnya. Baju kaos bewarna merah dan celana training bewarna hitam dengan list putih di sisi kiri dan kanan, menjadi pilihannya.

Setelah selesai berpakaian, Mark memilih duduk di tepian tempat tidur. Kembali pada pigura yang terletak begitu saja di atas kasurnya. Mark masih belum paham. Semakin ia mencoba untuk mengingat, semakin pula ia merasa pening karena tak satupun fragmen yang bisa ia lihat dalam ingatannya.

Tidak mungkin, sosok asing itu ada di setiap foto di kamarnya jika Mark tidak mengenalnya. Apalagi, mereka ada di dalam beberapa foto—terlihat sangat dekat dan saling menyayangi, mungkin? Bukan apa-apa, bukan juga ia terlalu percaya diri untuk beranggapan begitu, hanya saja Mark tidak bodoh hanya untuk menyadarinya. Jauh dalam lubuk hatinya mengatakan hal yang sama pula. Mark menghela napasnya berat. Kemudian mendongak untuk menahan rasa sesak yang muncul tiba-tiba. 

Mark berandai-andai. Lalu pertanyaan-pertanyaan skeptis menari-nari dalam benaknya. Beberapa alasan yang bisa ia jadikan patokan, lalu kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang mungkin saja benar. Apa seseorang pernah mencuci otaknya? Apa yang pernah ia lakukan sehingga tidak bisa mengingat sosok itu? Apa dia, mengalami amnesia? Tetapi, jika pertanyaan terakhir itu benar adanya bagaimana bisa ia hanya kehilangan memori tentang sosok tersebut? Sedang memorinya tentang yang lain masih jelas diingatannya. 

Tanpa sengaja, ia kembali melihat salah satu pigura foto. Kali ini, lebih menarik perhatiannya. Dia yang sedang memeluk leher Mark, dan juga mencium pipi Mark yang saat itu sedang memegang kue ulang tahun. Mark mengambil pigura foto tersebut, dan menatapnya lamat-lamat. Ia tidak ingat kapan, dimana, dan kenapa bisa foto itu diambil—yang jelas-jelas, itu adalah perayaan ulang tahunnya yang ke tujuh belas tahun. Tidak mengingat apapun, membuat Mark terus menyelam dalam pemikirannya yang tak berujung.

* * *

Mark tertidur. Suara ketukan pintu membangunkannya. Dari luar kamar suara Johnny terdengar, memanggil namanya dan menyuruhnya untuk segera bangun untuk makan malam. Mark menjawab dengan suara serak, berkata bahwa ia akan turun setelah membasuh wajahnya. Jam di dinding menjukkan pukul tujuh, yang berarti ia tertidur cukup lama. Dengan keadaan yang masih setengah sadar, Mark membawa langkahnya ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajah.

Bahkan di saat bangun dari tidur tidak sehatnya, pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu kembali memenuhi pikirannya.

Johnny menunggu di meja makan. Dalam hati, ia mengucapkan banyak kata yang acak. Diam-diam merangkai kata untuk sebuah jawaban yang rumit. Permasalahan krusial yang harus ia terangkan menanti. Jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat, gelisah dan khawatir akan berbagai tanggapan yang akan ia dapat nantinya.

Mark muncul dalam keadaan yang berantakan. Walau Johnny yakin, anak itu sudah membasuh wajahnya. Mereka duduk berhadapan. Segala makanan telah tersaji begitu rapi di atas meja makan. Suasana makan malam sangat sepi, namun Johnny berusaha menghidupkan suasana dengan obrolannya yang konyol. Mereka tidak menghabiskan waktu yang lama untuk makan malam. Setelah selesai makan, Mark bertugas mencuci peralatan kotor, sedangkan Johnny menyimpan kembali sisa makanan, dan mengupas buah-buahan sebagai pencuci mulut. Setelah mencuci peralatan kotor, Mark bergabung bersama Johnny kembali ke meja makan. 

Melihat tidak ada buah semangka, Mark mencebik.

Johnny menangkap ekspresi itu, kemudian berucap. "Besok Judith akan membawa semangka yang banyak dari Jeju, kamu tenang saja."

"Bukankah itu sangat merepotkan? Kita bisa membeli semangka di pasar buah," ujar Mark.

"Kamu tidak tahu saja, kalau Judith memiliki kebun di sana. Dia mengatakan bahwa ia memiliki banyak semangka di kebunnya dan kebetulan kamu juga datang dari Kanada."

Ah, Mark kembali tersadar. Ia belum puas atas jawaban yang Johnny berikan tadi, mengenai Judith. "Ngomong-ngomong soal Judith, apa dia sedang mengurus kebunnya di Jeju? Kenapa aku tidak tahu kalau dia memiliki kebun buah di sana dan kenapa pula ia memilih Jeju sebagai tempatnya?"

Johnny mengangguk dengan senyumannya yang terpatri di wajah tampannya itu. Ia membatin, mungkin memang sudah saatnya. Ia mencoba untuk menetralkan perasaannya dan bersikap sewajarnya, mencoba untuk tidak salah dalam memilih kalimat. Luka-luka itu, walau harus dipanggil kembali, Johnny harus tetap menerimanya. 

"Sebenarnya, dia kesana untuk mengunjungi seseorang. Dan, ya, ia juga mengurus perkebunannya. Sudah berjalan tiga tahun."

Mark mengangguk mengerti, walau sebenarnya ia penasaran akan sosok yang Judith kunjungi. Mark bukanlah seorang anak kecil. Ia mengerti bahkan menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang Johnny coba untuk menahannya agar tidak terungkan—atau mungkin belum.

"John, boleh aku bertanya?"

_Ini saatnya._

"Tentu saja," jawab Johnny. Ia berdehem, kemudian tersenyum menatap Mark sebelum melanjutkan, "apa yang ingin kamu tanyakan?"

Mark perlahan mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap Johnny dengan pandangan yang tersirat akan banyak makna. Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya, kemudian memperlihatkannya pada Johnny.

"Siapa?" hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir tipis Mark.

Johnny hanya bisa tersenyum sendu. "Kamu melihat semuanya 'kan?"

Mark mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Ia begitu menanti akan segala penjelasan dari Johnny. Semua yang tidak ia pahami.

Apa yang Johnny harapkan dari ini semua? Apa dengan melihat pigura-pigura yang masih tersusun rapi itu, bisa membuat Mark kembali mengingat semuanya? Walau hanya sedikit? Kenyataannya, tidak sama sekali. Tidak ada yang bisa Johnny lakukan untuk membantu sepupunya dalam membawa kepingan memorinya kembali. Luka-luka itu kembali, namun hanya menyayat hati Johnny dengan telak, tidak Mark sebab ia telah kehilangan rasa itu. 

"Minhyung, apa kamu benar-benar tidak bisa mengingatnya?"

Ini aneh, menurut Mark. Semakin terasa aneh jika Johnny telah memanggilnya Minhyung.

Dengan gelengan kepala dari Mark, Johnny paham──bahwa, Mark, hanya menanti dirinya untuk menjelaskan semua. Berapa kali harus dikatakan bahwa memori anak itu tidak akan bisa kembali dan tidak akan pernah bisa mengingat walau sekeras apapun tenaga yang ia keluarkan.

_Like what **he** said before. Minhyung will never be able to remember anything about **him** , about them. Will never._

Ada jeda beberapa saat yang tercipta memenuhi ruangan itu. Mark terlampau sulit mencerna situasi yang saat ini dihadapinya──dengan masih menatap Johnny, menanti penjelasan.

Johnny memperhatikan foto yang ada di atas meja makan, di antara dirinya dan juga Mark. Setelah selama ini, sepuluh tahun menguburnya, pada saatnya semua akan meluap. Karena sejatinya, semua tidak akan bisa dibiarkan begitu saja, apalagi berharap akan hilang seiringnya waktu.

"Kamu tidak perlu memaksakan untuk mengingat," ujar Johnny. Suaranya bergetar, terdengar jelas. Kemudian, ia memaksa sebuah senyuman dan menatap Mark. "Ingin kuceritakan siapa dia padamu, Minhyung?"

"Apa dia seseorang yang begitu penting bagiku?" Mark melemparkan pertanyaan atas jawabannya. Tetapi bukan jawaban yang Mark dapatkan setelahnya. Melainkan, sebuah senyuman sarat akan kesenduan yang mendalam. "Lebih dari itu," jawab Johnny.

Mark bisa melihat mata Johnny yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Ini sangat-sangat aneh, sebab tidak biasa melihat Johnny menjadi begini. Terakhir kali dia melihat Johnny menangis adalah di saat pemakaman Ayahnya. Itu adalah kali pertama dan terakhir Mark melihat bagaimana sepupunya itu menangis tersedu-sedu hingga sesak dan tak sanggup berkata-kata. Kini, ia kembali dihadapkan dengan Johnny yang menjadi begini. Tetapi tidak menangis tersedu-sedu seperti saat itu.

Bagaimanapun, Mark ingin tetap melanjutkan. Dia harus menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaan-pertanyaan dengan tanda tanya besar di kepalanya. 

"Lee Donghyuck, itu adalah namanya?"

Pertanyaan itu singkat, namun memicu sesuatu di dalam hati Johnny. Nama itu sudah lama tidak disebut. Dan kini, ia mememukan Mark sendirilah yang menyebutkan namanya kembali. Johnny serta merta mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah lain. Sungguh, mendengar namanya terucap dari bibir Mark terasa berat sekali. Hatinya tidak sanggup menahan segala kesedihan yang lama terpendam ini. Semuanya kembali hadir hanya dalam sekali sentakan.

Menghirup napas perlahan, kemudian menghembuskannya dengan pelan. Mata Johnny memanas, sekali ia berkedip maka air mata itu akan lolos begitu saja. 

Mark bisa merasakannya──bahwa Johnny terlihat berat untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Terlihat berat untuk menceritakan semuanya.

Johnny beranjak dari duduknya menuju ruang tengah. Rak di dekat televisi menjadi tujuannya. Ia mengambil sesuatu dari sana. Mark menanti walau kerutan di keningnya terlihat semakin dalam, ketika Johnny pergi begitu saja. Namun, ia tetap diam dan menanti. Kemudiam Johnny datang dengan sebuah buku album yang ia bawa. Memberikannya pada Mark, Johnny kembali duduk di kursinya. "Lihatlah," titahnya.

Mark heran tetapi tetap membuka album foto tersebut dengan pelan. Tangannya bergetar karena gugup. Begitupun dengan jantungnya yang berdetak dengan sangat kencang. Mark merasa ingin muntah. Dadanya terasa penuh dan sesak begitu saja. Gambar pertama yang Mark lihat, adalah foto seorang pemuda berseragam sekolah yang sama seperti di lemari kamarnya ─ itu adalah dirinya dan juga dengan seorang pemuda lainnya yang hanya memakai baju kaos biasa dan celana pendek. Mark di sana terlihat merangkul yang lebih muda dan tersenyum begitu indah ke arah kamera.

"Ini, aku dan ... Lee Donghyuck?" Tanya Mark. Ia melihat Johnny mengangguk. Mark merasa semakin frustrasi ketika tidak kunjung menemukan titik terang tentang siapa Lee Donghyuck.

"Johnny ..."

Johnny menghela napasnya. "Kamu tahu aku suka memotret sedari dulu. Ingat pertama kali aku mendapatkan kamera dari Ayahmu di umur lima belas? sejak saat itulah aku selalu memotret kalian berdua. Baik secara diam-diam, atau terang-terangan. Kalian berdua adalah objek pertama yang aku tangkap melalui kamera pertamaku. Kalian berdua adalah objek favoritku. Aku akan merasa sangat senang ketika mengabadikan kalian dalam kameraku. Seperti, bukan hanya kalian dan pemandangan di sekitar—namun apa yang tidak bisa dilihat dengan lensa kameraku, juga ikut tertangkap. Kamu benar-benar tidak tahu siapa dia? Tidak bisa mengingat satupun kenangan kalian?" Lalu, Johnny berdehem singkat sebelum memulai perkataannya. " _Yes. He is Lee Donghyuck_."

Mark terlihat sibuk dengan pemikirannya ketika memperhatikan foto-foto di dalam album tersebut. Tanpa perlu memandang Johnny, ia kembali bertanya. "Bagaimana hubunganku dengannya? Seberapa penting eksistensinya di hidupku? Lalu, dia, Lee Donghyuck──"

" _Special_." Johnny memotong ucapan Mark, yang mana mengalihkan perhatian anak itu menjadi menatapnya. Kerutan di keningnya diartikan sebagai kebingungan. " _Huh_?"

Bibirnya yang sedikit bergetar itu tertarik membentuk kurva. "Lee Donghyuck, adalah orang yang sangat spesial di hidupmu. Kamu menyayanginya seolah-olah dunia harus tahu fakta itu—bahwa dia adalah sosok yang kamu jaga sepenuh hati dari kekejamannya. Kamu mencintainya dan mengatakan semesta juga harus tahu itu, bahwa dia hanya milikmu. Kamu menjaganya seperti menjaga sebuah mutiara hitam yang bernilai mahal dan hanya ada satu—yang enggan rusak barang setitik. Kamu mendekapnya sangat erat di malam hari, seolah-olah tidak ingin hari esok tiba dan merebut dia dari sisimu."

_Kalian harus tahu,_ Perkataan Johnny──mampu membuat Mark meringis karena semakin kuat rasa sesak itu mendominasi dadanya. Ia merasa tersentak, kemudian gelisah menyelimuti hatinya. Pikirannya tidak lagi fokus, merambat kemana-mana. Jantungnya terasa nyeri karena berdetak begitu kencang seolah-olah siap untuk meledak kapan saja. 

"Kalian selalu menghabiskan waktu berdua. Pagi, siang, sore dan malam. Dia selalu bernyanyi denganmu—dia menyukainya, saat di mana kamu bermain gitar untuk mengiringi suaranya. Dia juga akan bernyanyi di saat kamu tidak bisa tidur, itu seperti lagu pengantar tidur yang bernilai tinggi sebab kamu sangat berintung; hanya kamu sendiri yang bisa mendengar suara indah Donghyuck ketika bernyanyi. Kamu selalu bilang, bahwa suara indahnya adalah sebuah anugerah. Nyanyiannya adalah melodi penenang bagi jiwa yang tengah bimbang." Johnny tidak bisa menahannya. Ia lepas kendali──air mata itu lolos, mengalir dengan damai di pipinya. Ia menatap Mark, tersenyum ditengah tangisan pilunya, "Lee Donghyuck, seperti energi di masa-masa sulitmu. Kebahagiaan buat kamu, juga penyemangat di saat kamu lelah. Tempat kamu bersandar dan berkeluh kesah."

Mark mendengarkan semua penuturan dari Johnny dengan baik. Lidahnya kelu. Ia diam menelan kepahitan. Johnny menangis di hadapannya. Yang berarti, ini bukan sekedar hal biasa. Kepalanya berdenyut sedang telinganya berdengung. Semua gelap, Mark tidak bisa membawa kepingan itu. 

"Fakta yang harus kamu ketahui adalah Lee Minhyung, yang akan sangat mudah bosan jika Donghyuck tidak ada di dekatmu. Kamu akan selalu mencarinya, untuk setelahnya kamu peluk begitu erat. Melepas semua penat dan lelah, melepas beban di bahumu, hanya dengan senyumannya. Dia adalah anak yang sangat manis."

Mark berucap, tetapi terdengar seperti sebuah bisikan lirih. "Lalu, bagaimana dia kepadaku?"

"Dia──" Johnny sedikit tercekat ketika ingin menjawab. Dengan hati yang juga merasa sakit, Johnny mencoba menguatkan diri. "Sama sepertimu. Dia juga suka untuk menemukanmu, hanya demi rasa hangat darimu──ketika dia juga lelah dengan sakitnya. Donghyuck tahu apapun tentang dirimu. Segalanya. Dia mengerti dirimu seperti mendiang Paman yang mengerti kamu. Dia hanya berpusat padamu, seperti hanya kamulah yang berada di dunia ini."

"Nasib telah membuat keputusan untuk semua orang. Dan kita tidak akan pernah menyadari kapan nasib itu akan memulai semuanya. Mungkin saja mereka akan mulai jatuh cinta satu sama lain hanya dalam satu detik. Juga, di moment spesial yang tanpa sadar memberi efek besar dalam diri kita. Atau bisa saja, seseorang yang selalu berada di dekatmu itulah yang menjadi peran utama dalam nasibmu. Sedangkan kamu Minhyung, tanpa sadar telah menjatuhkan hatimu hanya dalam seperkian detik, juga pada moment yang kalian ciptakan. Lee Minhyung, telah jatuh cinta pada Lee Donghyuck──orang yang selalu berada di dekatmu."

Dengan Johnny berkata begitu, Mark menangis begitu saja. Membiarkan lelehan air mata itu mengalir di pipinya. Membiarkan kepahitan itu, ia cerna dalam tubuhnya. Mark mungkin tidak bisa membawa kepingan mengenai Donghyuck dalam hidupnya kembali, tetapi Mark bisa merasakan luka-luka itu menyapa hatinya. 

_Mark tidak bisa mengingat, karena beberapa memori di benaknya telah hilang dan hangus. Tidak bisa dikembalikan──karena apa yang bisa kamu dapatkan lagi setelah semua benar-benar lenyap? Kemudian, membiarkan Mark bergelut dengan perasaannya. Sakit sekali._

"Kamu tahu? Bahwa ia juga pernah mengatakan──dia sudah sangat _lelah_. Beban yang ia pikul lebih berat darimu. Aku ingat, Donghyuck pernah bilang bahwa dia ingin sekali beristirahat dengan tenang. Deritanya terlalu berat. Dunia seakan-akan tidak menginginkannya. Lalu kamu membalas ucapannya; mengatakan bahwa jika _lelah_ , maka sudah seharusnya _beristirahat_.

Tenang adalah apa yang ia impikan. Tanpa beban, tanpa derita, dan tanpa rasa sakit. Maka ia hanya ingin beristirahat──dan semua akan berakhir. Kini, apa yang ia impikan telah terwujud."

Mark tidak bisa menghentikan air matanya yang mengalir. Begitupula Johnny. Keduanya menangis di tengah kesunyian yang menyelimuti. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan dengan tanda tanya besar itu, satu persatu terjawab. Walau akhirnya menimbulkan goresan-goresan pedih yang menyakitkan.

"Apa kamu ingin bertemu dengannya, Minhyung?"

_Oh_ , Mark tahu apa maksud ini. Dia bahkan sudah menebak ke mana akan dibawa dirinya nanti. Alih-alih bertemu dengan Donghyuck, ia akan bertemu kelabu. Walau begitu, Mark serta-merta mengangguk, mengiyakan tawaran dari sepupunya. 

**_Mark, sampai kapanpun tidak lagi bisa melihat sosok itu secara nyata._ **

-

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih sudah sampai di sini ♡
> 
> Kalau-kalau ada yang merasa familiar dengan cerita ini, selamat itu artinya kita pernah bertemu di dunia oren haha cerita ini memang pernah dipublikasi di akun wattpad sekitaran july 2019 kemudian saya unpub, lalu saya publis lagi di tahun 2020 ini dan saya unpub lagi (gajelas emang orangnya). Bagaimanapun, di draft saya cerita ini sudah sampai ending. Semoga hasilnya tidak mengecewakan karena ini salah satu cerita saya yang sering banget digonta-ganti sana sini....


End file.
